Down to earth
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: after a VERY sad incident (notice my sarcasm) canada is forced to go vacation in japan, where he somehow ends up meeting a girl called haruhi fujioka, to whom he is determined to help. wether she likes it or not. canadaXharuhi rated T for probable slip in language. *ON HIATUS-apologies inside...*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own hetalia or ouran high school host club**

Canada sighed and looked around the nations gathering

He didn't know why he even came to these, nobody noticed him.

The Canadian then tried to remember why he was here

Oh, yes! The family who did not even remember him 95% of the time.

Canada took another swig of his drink and sighed waiting for this to be over already; America had insisted his brother stayed to see his 'TOTALLY AWESOME CREATION!'

But Canada didn't want to see the stupid thing his brother had been making all this time he just wanted to go home and sleep next to kumamijiro after his long day of labour...speaking of which his bear had been gone a while now...

Canada brushed aside the thought

_'He's probably made his way to the kitchen'_ he laughed in his head

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" America exclaimed, "TODAY I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR ALL OF YOU!"

_'Does he have to shout all the time?'_ Canada thought rolling his eyes

"AND IT'S ACTUALLY IN HONOUR OF MY BROTHER CANADA WHO HAS ACTUALLY TUNED UP THIS TIME" he smiled winking at the Canadian

Canada took a deep angered breath

He had been to all his brothers' events and all the meetings and parties he was required to.

There was a quiet hustle as everyone tried to figure out just who Canada was exactly

"ANYWAY!" America shouted getting the crowd's attention "I'VE MANAGED TO CREATE A BRILLIANT TORTURING MACHINE AFTER SEEING SOME OF IGGY'S STUFF" the American proclaimed before signalling people to unveil his work

Canada decided it was time to go home already, he was tierd of all of this already

"And we found this thing snooping in the kitchens" America said as they unveiled the contraption

Canada froze completely as he saw a small polar bear, his polar bear, strapped to America's machine

"k-kumi?" he stuttered "America-"

"wait Canada I'm not done yet" his brother said brushing him aside and continuing to address the crowd "this will deliver a very fatal electric current to the bear which is quite painful" America explained and Canada's face paled

"a-America, stop he's mine" Canada tried again

"don't worry bro they won't come after you for revenge, and even if they did my totally superior military will help your defenceless military-less county" America smiled before looking back at the crowd "the bear will die in horrible pain but that's what he deserves for eating my food" American laughed and the crowd joined in

"America listen, he's MY-"

"Bro, seriously just shut up for a second" America smiled before going over to the lever "now let's see how well it works," he said wickedly

Suddenly something took over the Canadian,

Maybe it was because he was tired of being ignored

Maybe it was because he was sick of people undermining him

Or maybe even it was because he was REALLY tired of his brothers shit.

Either way, something snapped in Canada and he launched himself at his brother

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FUCKING BEAR!" he exclaimed repeatedly punching his brother

But he didn't stop there, oh hell no.

Once the Canadian had started, he continued until someone had forced him off-which was around the time he had started to draw blood with his punches.

...oOo...

Yep, that's' how this had happened.

Canada looked outside the window of his first class jet down at Japan

After that 'terrible incident' in which Canada still refused outright to apologise for, he was sent to Japan's place to calm down

Canada sighed heavily and looked down at kumikajiral

"I'm sorry kikiwaji" Canada sighed

"Who?" the bear asked his master that earned another heavy and angry sigh

"Canada, your owner" Canada answered before once again diverting his attention outside the window.

...oOo...

Japan was too reformed.

He couldn't play ice hockey when he wanted

He couldn't do any work

He couldn't do ANYTHING he wanted to.

"I'm going out" Canada said to Japan as he put on his shoes

"b-but Canada-san" Japan said taking a quick peek at his hand where he had written the other nations name

"I'll be back" Canada deadpanned before leaving the traditional home.

Japan itself was quite different from Japan the representative.

Canada got to the front of the line for this coffee shop and ordered black coffee and a lot of maple syrup to drown out the taste of the coffee.

He found that the people here were quite...flamboyant when not around people who were from their own land and they seemed to actually see Canada for about 10 seconds before starting right through him confused.

Still 10 seconds itself was an achievement, suddenly as Canada started walking towards an empty place he bumped into someone

She was short and quite cute in the tomboyish sort of way

"Sorry" she said getting up and bowing even though, he had bumped into her and she was now covered in coffee and maple syrup

"It was my fault" Canada said counting the seconds in his head

She paused for a second staring at him, not through him, at him

"Are you French?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere

"Canadian" Canada smiled "but I speak French"

"Ah" she smiled "you reminded me of a friend so I just assumed you were... sorry" she apologied

"that's fine" Canada said uneasy with the attention he was receiving he had already just about wasted 20 seconds but she was still making direct contact with him and had no trouble seeing him "can I ask you a question though?"

"Go ahead" the girl smiled

"How Is it you can still see me...I know that question sounds weird but...normally people last around 10 seconds before only seeing through me"

"You're hard to miss," she said quite baffled "I mean we don't get too many foreigners around"

"Oh" Canada smiled the girl, suddenly she extended her hand

"Haruhi Fujioka" she said politely

"...Matthew Williams" Canada introduced himself carefully making sure to use his real name "if you don't mind I can buy you some more coffee to make up for the one I sorta...spilt all over you, I mean after you clean up"

"I'd like that a lot thank you" the girl said graciously.

Mathew somehow ended up spending most of the day with this girl

She was actually quite smart for someone her age and they could talk about things like history and other subjects Canada couldn't dream of talking about to his brother (if he could see him for that long)

Haruhi looked outside the window of the cafe

"Oh no, it's getting late" she said worriedly "I should get home"

"I can give you a lift" Canada offered, "I have a motorcycle"

"Could you?" Haruhi asked uneasily

"Don't worry I'm too invisible to bite" Canada joked and Haruhi smirked

"Well then I accept," she said and the both got up.

Canada entered japans house humming to himself,

Not only had he met a pretty and quite down to earth girl who had agreed to show him Japan while he was there

The nation took off his shoes and went into the living room to see Japan sitting there quite pleased with himself

"I was waiting" the nation said looking as if it was taking every fibre in his being to keep focus on Canada "I wanted to talk about something

"Like?" Canada asked

"I have enrolled you in a school, because you looked quite annoyed not doing anything" Japan smiled

"Wait I didn't agree to that" Canada complained but the Japanese male had already lost sight of the Canadian and was looking around frantically

Japan heaved a sigh and placed a file down on the floor before going off.

Canada picked up the file and looked at it with sceptical eyes

_'Well you can't just sit around here all day'_ he thought before taking the file to the guest room with him.

**Alright I know I'm just dodging homework but who can blame me?**

**I just wanna post this and see how it goes because I love OHSHC and hetalia and also I wanted to see if I could mould them together to make something awesome!**

**i also just learnt that i have to do ...oOo... in paused and changes in scene beacuase it dosn't do stars**

**Also I'm exploring the world of cross fics :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada sat quite annoyed at the back of the classroom

Not only had he been stuck next to a half French imbecile who thought that Canada was in America

Btu he was also being steadily watched by another bespectacled male who seemed to be trying to get something out of him.

He really did not want to be here, he'd planned on joining a club or something since his schoolwork was WAY too easy for him, and because the blonde boy called Tamaki kept pestering him to try out his club

Canada smiled at the idiot and decided to approach this the way he did with his brother

"look, Tamaki-san, I know you want me to try out your club but I don't think hosting is for me, besides I have someone I like" total lie "and if you force me to be a part of your club I WILL have to get rid of you so I can have a peaceful life"

Canada had used the same nice tone that Russia had taught him when they were comrades

It sounded quite sinister and extreme but who cared?

"You have your own police force like Kyoya-chan?" Tamaki asked still smiling and not taking in the threat

"Yes" Canada replied which wasn't a lie

He had the Canadian military and secret service on his side, as well as that of his brothers (by obligation) and he could get away with using the other countries-especially the G8- military due to the fact they all owed him big time, even if they didn't remember him.

"That's so cool," Tamaki, said, "please just visit our clubroom? I mean your bear would be the refreshing change our club needed for today!"

"Sure..." Canada sighed following the boy.

The clubroom wasn't exactly what Canada expected, it was actually more sophisticated than what he imagined host clubs to be like.

Honey looked at the kid who Kyoya had brought in and smiled

He smiled sweetly before getting up and stealthily (but quickly) running at the boy, honey jumped to give the boy a hug but he was met with a roundhouse kick that made him hit a vase and then the floor.

"Honey!" Mori exclaimed

Canada looked down at the boy who had crashed into the vase; his mind took a second to process what had just happened

"s-sorry" he said to the small blonde boy who was steadily regaining himself

"Who are you?" the boy asked quite seriously

"Mathew Williams" he said introducing himself "can you not run at me like that? My brother attacks me every other day so I won't be able to stop myself from hurting you"

"You-" Mori started but honey smiled and stopped the taller boy

"It was my fault" honey said picking up his bunny and smiling at the boy

_'This guy's going to be fun to play with'_ honey thought sinisterly

Of course, Canada had slightly known that kid was now going to be out to get him, but he did not particularly care, he helped people from all over the world and was well enough trained in martial arts to defeat his brother in any sport that involved actual skill.

Haruhi walked into the club room holding the 'commoners coffee' that everyone was so obsessed with

"hey guys I managed to get...matt?" she questioned staring at the boy she had met not too long ago

"Oh, hi Haruhi" Canada smiled "I see you got roped into this too"

Only the hosts could feel the underlying reason in his words

"I guess" Haruhi said placing down the coffee "but what are you doing here? And is that the kumakija I've heard about"

"I transferred" Canada replied "and yes"

"Kumajiro" the bear said simply earning quite a horrified look from most of the more melodramatic hosts ***cough, Tamaki, cough***

"He talks!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Frog" Kumajiro said simply

"no, he's Tamaki" Canada corrected

"Frog" the bear said more persistently

"No, Tamaki, my new classmate, he looks like frog but is really more stupid and less of a pervert"

"Stupid frog?" Kumajiro asked

"Yes" Canada said before looking g up at Tamaki who was in a corner by himself sobbing

"Are you joining the club?" a pair of read headed twins asked laughing

"No" Mathew said before looking at Haruhi "but I'll stop by when I can"

Haruhi smiled at the shy Canadian

_'Good choice, these people are crazy'_ she thought

"Well I've got to go home now or Kiku will get upset" Canada said using Japan's human name

"I swear I've heard that name..." Kyoya said slowly

"he's the guy my boss told me to lodge with while I'm here to relax" Canada said before realising he's said boss

"You have a job?" the twins pried

"Yes...I've done quite a few things in my line of work, whoever guesses it gets a prize" he said and the twins both looked at each other with a wicked smile

"Challenge accepted" they chimed happily.

...oOo...

Canada sat in japans house texting Haruhi as he lazily completed his homework

"So what's up with those friends of yours?" he asked

"Friends? We're not friends" Haruhi texted back "I sorta owe them and they put me to work cross dressing and flirting to pay it off"

"It could be worse" Canada texted back that earned a simple question mark in return

"Canada-san?" Japan called walking into the room and spotting the boy

He didn't particularly struggle seeing Canada anymore, it was just not getting sidetracked and losing him altogether which was the problem

"Yes?"

"How did you like the school I chose?" Japan asked

"I liked it" candy smiled and kumakibi pushed past Japan and looked the more apathetic nation in the eye

"Food" he said simply and Japan complied completely forgetting the bear's master.

**Tra la la la la la, la la la**

**Ok so I was gonna not do this but then people reviewed and I got excited so guess I am doing this**

**It'd be nice if I got more reviews because reviws make me more interested in updating!**


	3. laughs enbroidery

Canada awoke in japans house covered in sweat and breathing heavily

He looked over at his bear that was staring at him quizzically

"I had a nightmare that America was after me..." Canada said breathing out before shaking his head and looking at his alarm clock, the nations face paled and he got up quickly so he could get himself ready for school

...oOo...

Kyoya sat in the classroom with a very annoyed frown on his face

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, being the only other person who was in this early

"That kid, Mathew Williams, I can't access his file"

"Really?" Tamaki asked looking at the mini laptop screen with interest

"Yea, apparently his information is protected by the government"

"Which one?" Tamaki questioned

"I'm assuming it means all of them," Kyoya said scrolling down the list

"that's certainly interesting" Tamaki said staring at the screen.

...oOo...

"What about soccer?" Haruhi asked her friend

"No" Mathew said remembering the last time he played against Italy who had no mercy when teaching someone how to play that sport

"Then...lacrosse?"

"Nope, I already played that" Canada sighed, it was one of his countries best sports

"Baseball?" Haruhi suggested and Canada stopped to contemplate it

"Sure" he smiled "I guess I could try that"

"Finally!" Haruhi exclaimed with a smile to her friend who had went through about 3 pages of sports before settling on this one "I thought you'd never decide"

"Us too" the twins said in unison

"Secret agent" Hikaru suggested

"Assassin" Kaoru said pointing at Canada

"Nope, but I've met both" Canada smiled at them which earned a slight frown from Haruhi

"Is your job dangerous?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice

"It can be" he said "b-but not all the time" he assured

Haruhi gave him one more lingering look but then looked away

"Why a sports club?" honey asked looking at the lists

"I'm not just doing sports" Canada smiled "I'm also joining the black magic and embroidery club"

"Embroidery" Kaoru snickered

"I need to stay busy, and it's one of the things I find quite interesting," Canada said defensively

"Right" Haruhi said with a small chuckle

Suddenly Canada's phone rang

He stopped considering who could be calling him? He doubted anyone knew his number even though he had given it out.

Canada answered

"Matt?" a very French voice came from the other side of the line

"Nope" Mathew said hanging up

"Who was that?" Hikaru inquired

"Nobody" Canada smiled clutching kumkdao tighter.

A habit that Haruhi was beginning to note...

...oOo...

England walked into America's house

Most of the lights here had been turned off and the only light was that of the one coming from the boy's bedroom

"America?" England called walking into the boy's bedroom cautiously

He hadn't seen America for about 4 weeks now, since Canada had punched him for almost murdering his bear he had shut himself away

"Go away" a sad voice came

"No" England said turning on the light to see the nation lying on the floor in a ball and sniffling "Jesus, have you been like this for 4 weeks?" England asked going over to the boy who only brought the blanket over himself

"Maybe" America sobbed

"Well..." England paused for a second, he had to choose his next words carefully or America could either do something stupid or lose all international ties with his brother "get up and go after your brother!" England exclaimed

America peeked his head out of the blanket

"What?" he questioned

"He's your brother America, are you just going to let him slip away like this?"

"n-no" America said "but he probably won't even forgive me, and I don't know where he is"

England dropped a file he had been holding

"He seems to have settled with Japan and is actually going to a school to keep himself occupied, whatever happens next is up to you" England said before leaving

_'I just hope I won't regret this'_ he thought leaving his ex-colony's home.

...oOo...

Canada smiled as he walked towards the school gates with Haruhi, they were obiously leaving together together considering he had made it a habit to go and pick her up and drop her off after school

"So which one?" Canada asked "America or Canada?"

"I don't know!" Haruhi whined, "I mean I like America because it's quite diverse...but Canada seems like the calmer and better option," she said

Yes. Ok, he had sort of tricked her into choosing between him or his brother but she didn't know that

"And because I quite like Canadians" she added looking away

Canada felt his face flare

He was about to open his mouth and say something when a horrifyingly familiar voice cried out behind him

"YO BROSKIZ!"

Canada froze and slowly looked forward to see none other than his twin brother standing there with his infamous idiotic face and bomber jacket

"He looks a lot like you" Haruhi commented staring at America

"What are you doing here?!" Canada snapped angrily

However, he already knew that England had dug up the details of his whereabouts with his secret service

'damn phone call' Canada thought spitefully **(lol you can totally track people using their phones...and blackmail)**

"I came to take you home bro," America said coming over

"I'm not going" Canada said in English

"b-but..." America said tearing up "why?"

"I don't know, because you tried to kill me bear!"

"I didn't know he was yours"

"Ok then, because you tried to kill a creature which in my county is under protection" Canada said "and I remember telling you billions of times so don't tell me you didn't know"

America stood still for a while and there was a long silence between them

"I've got classes soon so just go home," Canada said turning

"n-no way" America said shakily, "because...I have to get you back!" he said

Suddenly there was the sound of engines in the air, Haruhi looked up and saw military jets in the sky,

"Wow" came Tamaki's voice (scaring the crap out of her)

"Call it off" Canada said coldly

"No way" America said matching his brother's tone

Suddenly there was screaming behind him as tanks forced their way on the school premises

"If this is the only thing stopping you from going back then I'm getting rid of it"

"Call it off or I'm never going back"

"You will" America said

"No" Canada said shaking his head before taking out his phone

"Hey Russia I need assistance in Japan, America's trying to blow up my school" Canada said into the phone

"You wouldn't dare call on the enemy for help"

"I don't recall having any enemies" Canada said "except you"

There was another silence between the brothers

"Have it your way then" America said taking out his walkie talky "this is the hero, I'm calling off the attack guys"

"Rodger that" a voice came through and the military vehicles retreated

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the boring way," America said walking towards the school

"Your brother is..." Haruhi said slowly watching the boy stalk off

"Crazy" Canada sighed.

Kyoya gave a small smile as he watched the brothers walk towards the school

"There's only a handful of people they could be now" honey said looking up at his friend.

**I thought I'd let America join the adventure and make things difficult for his broskiz :D**

**Please review**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update**

**If I get like 13 or more then the update'll be in the next two days.**

**Also, pancakes.**


	4. all kinds of useless

**Right now you guys reached 12 and I have WAY too much free time.**

America stared at Haruhi intently

"w-what?" Haruhi asked

"whatever's going on between you and my brother, I want it to end" he said simply

"T-there's nothing, we're just friends" Haruhi said glaring at him before looking down at her homework

_'She's going to be a tough cookie'_ America thought before Canada entered the room

"Good we can start" the teacher said "since you brought military tanks on school grounds-"

"Still don't own any or have the connections to do such a thing" Haruhi cut in and the teacher glared

"I already said you're a witness," he said, "so we're going to have to bring in your parents"

"But it's my first day" America complained

"And you tried to attack the school which can be considered an act of..." Canada trailed off before he could say the word war, the Canadian sighed angrily "never mind"

"Can I ask just what went through your head when you destroyed the entrance and summoned jets with weaponry?" the teacher asked

"I was gonna nuke the school" America said simply

Haruhi jolted and stared at him

"If you did that then I would nuke you" Canada said simply

"You don't have the firepower," America taunted

"I still have favours and you have enemies" Canada stated "especially a certain Russian"

America's face paled

"w-whatever dude" he said uneasily "if you did that than I'd steal Haruhi from you" he smirked

"We're not even together," Canada said in French instinctively

"I don't speak frogs language commie lover" America said switching to english

"Bigot" Canada snapped back

"Backstabber"

"Retarded bastard!, the only reason nobody attacks you is because you spend all your time hiding behind your inflated military budget"

"No way, my military actually helps people because I'm the hero" America sneered

Haruhi watched as this banter went on for a few minutes before matt's brother was in the corner in tears

"Wow, twice" a British voice came and she pried here eyes away to see French and British looking men

"aww matt what happened?" the French man asked and Mathew answered in French

"Alfred stop moping, I told you to come get your brother not cry"

"u-um excuse me?" the teacher asked, "are you their parents?"

"I'm Mathew's parent" the French man smiled rubbing Matthews head

"And I'm Alfred's" the British man said rolling his eyes

Haruhi froze trying to figure out how that worked but gave up and accepted it

"Look mate, I don't want any trouble on the first day so I'll pay for repairs and make sure the American military doesn't attack this school"

"You pulled in the American military?" Haruhi asked

"No duh" Alfred said as if it were obvious

"You're dense," Mathew said simply and his brother glared

"Alfred, come with me. Now." The British guy ordered and Alfred followed

Suddenly Mathew and his dad switched to French

'Where's Tamaki when you need him?' Haruhi thought

**Answer: Tamaki is inside the tree outside the room listening into the conversation while the host clubroom is closed**

Mathew sighed and nodded

"I'll be nice, but I don't forgive him," he said as his brother entered the room

"Good enough for us" the British man said before looking at the teacher "is that all?"

"I-I think" the teacher said

"Good, then make sure those students hiding outside and listening in don't hurt themselves" the British man said ***he's a damn good spy!***

The teacher nodded and looked outside where Tamaki was sitting in the tree with honey and Mori.

"Figures" Haruhi said.

...oOo...

(Saturday)

A knocking at his door awaked Ranka

"I'm coming," he groaned going to the door and opening it to see a foreigner

"Hello" Canada smiled "is Haruhi in?"

"I'm coming" Haruhi called before walking out of her house "I'll be back later dad" she smiled as she passed her very confused father

Ranka immediately closed the door and picked up his phone to call Kyoya

"Hello?" Kyoya's voice came

"Who is this boy Haruhi just left the house with?"

"I'm going to assume he's a foreigner with glasses and a polar bear, in which case his name is Mathew Williams and his family seems to be quite influential"

"How so?" Ranka asked quite interested

"His brother seems to be able to control the American military" Kyoya said "If you'll excuse me I've still got some hacking to get done so I can figure out just WHO he is"

Kyoya hung up and Ranka gave a very heavy sigh

...oOo...

Kyoya was called downstairs by his father for lunch

This was not exactly normal, but it also wasn't totally not normal

He trudged downstairs and made his way to the dining room to see a man wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents.

His father looked over with tranquil anger

"Hello Kyoya-san" the man said standing and bowing, Kyoya bowed back felling slightly embarrassed with his appearance "my name is Honda Kiku, I am...well I'll let you guess" he said quite apathetically

Kyoya stayed silent not sure what to do

"Honda-san works for the government," his father said

"Actually that's not entirely true but..." the man trailed off and sat back down "I came here to discuss your new leisure activity" he said

"So you're a friend of Mathew Williams"

"Yes" Japan said "and I would appreciate it if you didn't pry into our world. You are my responsibility you being full blood Japanese and I would hate for me to have to do something about you if you get too close"

"Responsibility?" Kyoya picked out slowly

"maybe if you become president or a high ranking military official you'll know" he said "but I also can here to ask you of a favour" Kiku said simply

Kyoya suddenly got a slightly uneasy feeling in his chest

"Whatever it is I will help t the best of my abilities" Kyoya said knowing he couldn't refuse

"I need you to watch over Mathew and Alfred, these orders came from other officials from the G8 but I figured it would be too much trouble to plant someone"

"Gladly" Kyoya smiled

"thank you" Kiku smiled back in the same polite manor before getting up "sorry for coming on such unfriendly terms Mr. Ootori" Kiku apologised "I must take my leave now, I have several things I need to attend to"

"it was a pleasure having you" Yoshio Ootori smiled bowing to this man, as soon as Kiku left he gave a glare to his son "you got lucky this time" his father said "but you should watch where you step because the people he works with are above the government"

Kyoya froze in fear as he acquired this information then took a breath and left the room

_'Above the government...'_ he thought to himself

...oOo...

Canada sat down in his classroom quite tired, his day out with Haruhi had been ruined by his intrusive brother, and Kyoya seemed to be watching him more than ever

The nation looked in front of him where America was locked in glaring contest with Tamaki

"Alright class" the teacher said entering with someone trailing behind him "we have another foreign student joining us"

"Great..."Canada groaned before noticing a vey obscure curl make it's way into the room

"Ve~" an Italian voice came "my name is Feliciano, I came here to stop someone from nuking you" he smiled

"Damnit" America said looking at the Italian "HE sent you didn't he?" he asked knowing the answer

"Yes he did" Italy smiled without denying it "I came to scope the situation and report back to Luddy and help out"

"They sent YOU?" Canada asked, this guy was all kinds of useless

"And me bastardo" another voice came as the other twin came in

"Wonderful..." Canada mumbled.

**I added both italies because they are VITAL to this story, plus other countries will probably appear since everyone wants to watch america and not let him do something stupid...**

**It might also be because I'm listening to his theme song...**

**Please reviw they make me so happy!**


	5. and beating the crap out of

Ah winter time

The coldest and most beautiful time of the year

When people suddenly became nice trying to get into the spirit of the season

When many share, hot drinks and shun cold beverages...

Also the time of the year when Canada can kick the crap out of his brother.

"Come on Alfred" Canada smiled at his brother "It's finally winter and I want to play ice hockey"

"You know that-" America started but his brothers expression was suddenly dark

"Or are you chicken?" Canada knew America couldn't decline now

"Matthew are you sure you want to do this?" Haruhi asked "I mean shouldn't you wear armour or something"

"It's fine, ice hockey IS my national sport anyway"

"Fine" she agreed the very disturbing images of Alfred Acing various sports without holding back running through her mind.

The host club sat on the sidelines as Matthew dropped the puck

"I'm putting my money on Alfred," Hikaru said

"I'll put mine on Matthew," Haruhi said staring

Alfred did not seem as confident as he usually did so maybe...Just maybe...

Crack.

The sound of the puck smashing into Alfred's jaw

Yep, she'd guessed right

"Holy lord!" Tamaki screamed in shock as well as half the other people on the ice

"Come on bro we're not done" Mathew smiled at his brother who slowly got up

"I-I'm not gonna lost this time" Alfred said putting the puck into position and hitting it at with all his might (which was A LOT)

Unfortunately, Matthew easily intercepted the puck by blocking it with his hockey stick which made it stop moving and hit the floor with a simple, thud.

"That all you got, eh?" he asked with his verbal tick shining through

"w-wait" Alfred tried to beg his brother who smacked the puck once again this time hitting his brother's shoulder with a

Crunch

Haruhi stared as the brothers went at it, if you could call it that...

It was just a marathon of Mathew beating up his brother

"c-can we stop now, we all know your better on ice than me" Alfred cried but his brother once again mercilessly hit him with the puck

"No way I haven't played hockey in a while hoser and I'm gonna play till I feel like I've made up for lost time, eh?" he said with a devious smile...

**(later)**

Haruhi slowly stepped onto the ice trying not to slip

_'This is harder than it looks'_ she thought trying not to slip up

"Haruhi, need help?" Canada said skating towards her

"Yes, actually" she said almost falling but he caught her

"it's easy" he smiled down at her "all you gotta do is change your footing so it's as if your rollerblading, except on ice"

"I've never been rollerblading"

"You haven't?" he asked surprised

"No" she said looking away "I don't usually do stuff like this"

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach you from scratch, eh?" Canada smiled.

...oOo...

The rest of the G8 sat in their meeting room

"Where are comrades Italy and Canada?" Russia asked before pausing and looking around "and also America?"

"Their taking a break so we can get some actual work done" Germany said

This meeting had actually gone better with America and Italy absent but it felt as if something was missing when the Canadians already hard to feel presence was gone

"Oh, I was just wondering because I keep getting these calls from Canada who said that I should be ready to bomb America if he bombs Japan"

"I see..." Germany said "good thing I sent Italy and his brother to block Americas communications with his military"

"That was very clever by the way" England smiled sipping his tea "I wouldn't have guessed if Italy didn't say it out loud"

"Right" Germany said "but their break can't be permanent, they are part of the G8 and they have responsibilities to tend to"

"I shall inquire how much longer Canada's boss wants him gone for" Japan said simply "Canada seems to have made a group of quite...interesting friends"""

"I know right" France said, "I remember that boy Tamaki who's both from Japan and France"

"Unfortunately he developed your personality" England sighed before looking up at the Frenchman "still...I can't help but wonder what's between him and that girl"

"You mean Haruhi" Japan said "she's quite a nice person but...I fear that if they get too comfortable it's going to hurt them"

"Then we won't let that happen" Germany said understandingly "I'll tell Italy to do something"

"Germany-san please do not!" Japan 'shouted' "if you do then he will surely seduce her"

"Italy's a fool but he's not that stupid" Germany scoffed

**(Later)**

"Ve?" Italy said reading Germanys letter "I wonder what he wants me to do?" he said re reading it

"Isn't it obvious bastardo, you have to get between them" Romano said reading the letter

"Ve! This will be fun," Italy laughed.

**dudes reveiw it like totally makes me update ALOT faster.**


	6. i know i know

_'Blocking me' _Mathew thought as he watched Italy feed Haruhi, _'that hoser is definitely blocking me'_

Fist he hadn't noticed anything, he thought It was just Italy being the annoying Italy he was

Then he noticed he kept stealing Haruhi away or getting in-between them

Then he gradually noticed him purposely getting closer to her than he did with everyone else

Then he noticed Romano helping out.

Then he realised that that hoser was definitely blocking him.

Canada glared at Italy who looked up with a smile

Italy may be scared easily but when it came to love that hoser could grip onto someone like a table clamp

"Hey Haruhi" Canada smiled finally getting the girl by herself "I just wanted to ask...if maybe...this Saturday-"

"Haruhi~" Italy's voice came "there's going to be a festival this Saturday you want to go?~" he asked her

Haruhi looked up at Canada

"Oh" he smiled "I was just going to ask if you'd heard it was happening" Canada said "I don't think we have the same kinds of festivals here than we do back home"

"T-then yes, Feliciano I'd like to" Haruhi said and Italy smiled

"Ve~ we're going to have a lot of fun" he said happily before Haruhi walked away

Canada glared at the Italian

"What the hells your problem?" Canada asked

"Ve~ I'm just being nice to the lady~" Italy sang but Canada knew this was pure bull.

...oOo...

And that's why him and Karou were following them, as well as Romano as soon as he found out Canada was trailing them

"Your brothers pretty stupid" kaoru stated as Italy burned his mouth on the local food

"I know" Romano said knowing there was nothing he could say in his brothers defence

The trio quickly and quietly managed to trail them the entire day without being spotted by either

By the end of it, they were exhausted

Romano groaned silently

"This was a waste of my time," he said quietly as Haruhi and Italy made their was to a quieter section of the park and gazed at the sunset together

"I know right?" kaoru said

Canada on the other hand was blazing with a little thing called hate and jealously

_'How dare that stupid Italian come along and suddenly-'_ he thought

Suddenly Romano sat up in the tree

"Lovino?" kaoru questioned and Romano dropped out of the tree

"Sorry to spoil your moment but we need to get out of here" he said qute desperately

"I told you my fratello was spying~" Italy sang and Haruhi stared at the boy in confusion

"What's wrong?" she asked then suddenly me wearing complete black surrounded them

"What's-" kaoru started but Canada shushed him wanting to see where this went

"Yakuza?" Haruhi said recognising them at once (she'd seen the yakuza before); all of a sudden guns were drawn

"We told you if you ever showed your faces here again we'd take care of you, pasta lovers" the man said in Italian

Only Italy, Canada and Romano understood the sentence

"Haruhi go" Romano said but Haruhi was frozen

"Boss what do we do?" a man asked looking at the only man who didn't possess a gun

"Kill them, I've warned the mafia plenty of times," he said simply and the shooting began

Romano and Italy instinctively shielded Haruhi taking all the shots before falling to the ground

"Fucking hosers" Canada said jumping down from the tree

Kaoru watched in fear as he expected these guys to shoot him but he was too fast and quickly disarmed and knocked out the agents

"jesus christ" Canada said and kaoru jumped out of the tree and went to console a completely terrified Haruhi "hey veninciano, Romano, get up" he said kicking Italy

"Ve~" Italy said sitting up and scaring the absolute crap out of Haruhi and kaoru

"Jesus we're not even associated with the mafia anymore" Romano said getting up slowly

"y-you" Haruhi said with a shaky voice

"And this is where it gets complicated" Canada sighed rolling his eyes and taking out a phone

**(Later)**

Japan sat across Haruhi

"w-what exactly Is happening?" she asked sipping the tea he's provided

"I'm sorry about today" japan sighed "I didn't know the yakuza didn't get my message about the Italy brothers"

"t-the what?" kaoru asked

"what I am about to tell you is very classified and I not to be shared with anyone" Japan said quite simply before taking out two files "sign these and you'll know everything, don't and we'll have to erase your memories"

"You'll what?" Haruhi said her hand growing shakeier

"I need this decision made now, in all kindness this situation has slightly escalated more than we'd hoped"

Kaoru took the paper and pen and signed it, Haruhi lingered before doing the same

"Good" Japan smiled politely before putting the papers to one side

"So what happened?" kaoru asked, "why didn't they die?"

"Because they're not human" Japan said "and neither am I"

"t-then what are you?" Haruhi asked giving up on drinking the tea altogether

"I am Japan"

"That doesn't make any sense" kaoru said

"I AM Japan, I am the living breathing representation of Japan, If our economy goes bad I get sick, if we go to war and the country's people are scarred emotionally then I gain a scar on my body, it is my responsibility to make sure that my government doesn't do anything stupid, and I am also practically in charge of Japan"

There was a long silence as kaoru and Haruhi took this in

"What does this have to do with Mathew, Feliciano, and Lovino?"

"they are like me except different countries, Matthew is Canada, Feliciano represents north Italy, and Lovino the south since they used to be separate and occupied differently making them both quite different. We are all part of the G8 meaning that even though we were taking a break we had to be watched, human's can't hurt us too bad but we can still get hurt"

"So...Alfred"

"Is America" Japan stated which made Haruhi pale

"I know" Japan sighed "this conversation has to have never happened" he said "I'm going to keep your knowing a secret so you don't have to deal with the rest of the G8 making sure you never tell anyone but I am doing this in the upmost trust that you are my citizens and you know how to keep your mouths shut"

Kaoru nodded but Haruhi sat still

"So when they got shot..."

"They wouldn't die unless another nation shot them, and that would cause another historical event to happen if they purposely started to hate each other, history happens because of us and at the same time our actions make history"

"So what happens if you...stop being a country?" Haruhi asked, "do you...disappear or something?"

"no" Japan said "Prussia is a living example, if a country was once there and their country gets taken over, their land STILL EXSISTS, meaning that they won't just disappear but will end up living w3ith the country who took them over, if they change their name, expand or are taken over by more than once country then they will still exist but we're not sure where exactly they go"

"I see" Haruhi gave a small smile "that's all I wanted to know"

And with that she passed out.

**:O**

**Alright so Haruhi and kaoru know**

**I just wanted to make some drama.**

**Also I was watching hetalia again. ;D**

**I also wanted to give a thory on why Prussia dosn't disspaear.**

**Review because it makes me update A LOT FASTER.**


	7. APOLOGIE

**alright so, first off i'm sorry this isn't an update**.

**i thought it'd be a dick move to just put all my stories on hiatus without an explanation**

**my mom has been in hospital this week (which was really stressful cauz she's my only pearent, and the rest of my family are in africa or something and i don't speak enough swahili to survive, the same i don't speak enough english for all my grammar in my fanfic to be perfectfirst off!) so i havent updated at ALL, and it's harder getting back into my school routine than i thought it would be :C**

**so i'm putting my stories on hiatus until i have time to update again (which might be a while, but i swear it'll happen soon!)**

**also i'm writing another story (not a fanfic) which also takes up the time that i have (minus my fanfic reaading time, which i do on my phone, where i can't update!)**

**so i want to give my apologies to all of you who read my fanfic and i really hope i can start updating again when things blow over...**

**yea.**


End file.
